Child of Grace
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Shounen ai. Heero Yuy is different. How, he doesn't know. But one family reunion and a pen pal from Athens, Goergia might just help him figure it out. 2x1. Chapter 4 UP!
1. We're Moving!

Chapter One: "We're moving?!"  
  
"Give mommy a hug and a kiss, sweetums," said a woman with light brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Thalia Lowe snuggled her 16 year old son, Heero, to her, the boy protesting the whole time.  
  
"Kaasan!" he cried, smoothing his chocolate brown hair back into the tastefully unruly look he'd previously had. Deep Prussian blue eyes identical to his mother's flashed and his cheeks flushed with embarassment. Almost too long eyelashes fluttered as he looked away and tried to straighten his clothes also. The boy was handsome, but very feminine. One might say he was pretty.  
  
"What? Can't you give your poor mother a hug anymore?" she said, pouting cutely, her beautiful face pleading with him. Sighing, Heero hugged his mother tightly, then released her.  
  
"There. Now you have your hug. May I go now?" Heero asked, straigtening his red uniform tie. He wore a white dress shirt, grey sweater vest, black slacks and a black uniform jacket buttoned up to his chest, the last button left open. He held a small school satchel in his hand.  
  
"Of course, dearest. Now give mommy her kiss and get out of here," Thalia said. Heero sighed and kissed his mother's cheek. On impulse he hugged her again before retreating and heading for school.  
  
"Sayonara, Kaasan. See you after school," he said, before he jogged down the street and around the corner to meet his friend. Thalia smiled. Heero was such a good boy.  
  
Grinning to himself, Heero headed to his best friend Quatre's house. Both boy's lived in Kyoto, Japan, and went to Kihata High School. Life was pretty good. Heero's mother worked at Mitsubishi, and his father, Odin Lowe, ran a small Udon shop on a side street that made good business. Quatre's father owned Winner Interprises, a business that dabbled in cars, clothes, and other things Americans bought, making the family filthy rich. Quatre's mother had died in child birth with him, and Quatre was sad about that, but he did have 29 sisters, all from a multitude of wives, who loved him. Or said they did. Heero knew better.  
  
In the Winner household, it was all for one and one for themselves. Quatre was too sweet and compassionate to realise that but most of his sisters wanted him dead so that they may take over the company. The only ones Heero personally trusted were Lizbeth, Iria, Patrice and Tikra, the four oldest. The rest were blood thirsty parasites.  
  
Shaking off such depressing thoughts, Heero finally arrived in front of the mansion that housed about 1/10 of the Winner family. He ran the door bell and a tall, hairy Arabian man answered the door.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Rasid. Is Quatre home? It's time for school," Heero said.  
  
The butler smiled. "Good morning, Master Heero. Master Quatre is just finishing dressing. Would it please you to stay for breakfast?" the middle- aged man asked.  
  
Heero smiled back. He'd always liked Rasid. Him and the multitude of servants called the Maguanacs, specially trained to raise and guard Quatre. He trusted them with Quatre's life. "Yes, I think I will, Rasid. Send Quatre down when he is ready and we shall break our fast together," Heero said in a highly cultured, elegant voice. Rasid had taught it to Heero himself, telling the boy a few years ago that he would need it when he met Mr. Winner. And he had. Mr. Winner was an intimidating man.  
  
Rasid grinned, understanding the little joke Heero was pulling. "Of course, Master Heero. Right this way." And Rasid led Heero into the house. They entered a grand entry way with a high, gabled ceiling. Two sets of joined stairs rose up to the second floor, a truly wonderful grand staircase. To the left was an archway which led to the kitchens and dining rooms, and to the right was a row of small doors, studys and sitting rooms for guests. Heero followed Rasid into the informal dining room.  
  
It was a room filled to bursting with china cabinets and displays of Heero's art that Quatre had kept. Heero was an amateur artist who had a knack for painting what he imagined the gods to look like. Several likenesses of Greek gods, Roman gods and Norse gods lined the walls. Heero smiled and allowed Rasid to pull out a chair for him at the eight-seater table. The table was already set for two with a glass of orange juice out.  
  
Heero reached forward eagerly. Fresh squeezed orange juice was the best. As he gulped it down, he waited for Rasid to return with his usual breakfast. Prompt as always, the tall Arabian man placed two bowls and a plate before Heero. One bowl contained traditional Japanese rice, and the other had miso soup in it. The plate had fried eggs, rolled a certain way, and one small fried fish.  
  
Digging in, Heero waited for Quatre. The blond boy took an inhuman amount of time getting ready in the morning, usually for his latest crush. This week it was Kentaro Momochi, the star ice skater over at Tanaka Ice Rink. Kentaro went to Kihata High and walked around glittering and smiling like the teen idol he was. And Quatre followed in that glittery path every morning. Heero didn't understand why. Kentaro obviously only went for girls.  
  
At that moment Rasid reentered the informal dining room and stepped to the side of the door, a sure sign he was announcing someone. "Master Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, gesturing at the figure in the doorway. A boy of small stature stood there, his short, feathery blond hair shining under the lights. Aquamarine eyes rose to look at Heero and the boy smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Heero," Quatre said, moving into the dining room and accepting the seat Rasid pulled out for him. A servant entered and set a breakfast tray in front of him, and he immediately started eating. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just, you know, mother being all lovey dovey again and hugging me before I left for school. I decided to walk a bit faster than normal," Heero said, grinning.  
  
Quatre grinned back. "My mother was kind of like that. She'd hug and kiss all of us all the time. It was sort of weird," he said easily. A few years ago Quatre's mother, Quaterine Winner, had disappeared. Quatre took it well, actually. He held firm to the belief that she would come back. In the mean time, he had Jerad, his laid back father.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said Heero. And he did. He'd lived in Kyoto since he was two, as had Quatre. "Let's get going, before you miss Glitter-san's entrance."  
  
Quatre reddened and growled in anger. "Don't call him that!" he cried. Then he stood, looked at the ceiling, clasped his hands and went all sparkly, just like an anime person. "Momochi-kun is a god among men."  
  
Heero snorted. "Hai. Glitter men!" he said, laughing. Quatre growled again and began chasing Heero out of the dining room and into the entrance hall. Four servants and Rasid stood by for the boys' morning ritual. The first servant, a maid named Susei, handed Quatre his uniform jacket to go over the sweater vest he was wearing. The second servant, a valet by the name of Malik, handed Heero his own. Tampra and Timja, the female twin cooks, handed each boy his satchel, and Rasid patted each on the head as they sped by.  
  
Laughing gayly, the two boys dashed down the street toward Kihata High, waving at people they knew along the way. When they arrived at the gate they slowed down and joined the group of girls and boys turned to the left watching something as they always did every morning. It was time for the show.  
  
And in walked Glitter-san, aka Kentaro Momochi. He was a tall, athletic boy with wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that made girls sigh. He had feminine eyelashes much like Heero's, but when it came to Heero it was girlish. For Kentaro, everyone said it made him more desirable. At the time Heero had almost snorted out his milk all over the speaker. Desirable. Hn.  
  
Glitter-san glided onto school grounds and past the group who screamed and cried and reached out to touch him. Quatre was among them. At times like these, the Arabian boy truly disgusted Heero. After Glitter-san had passed, the group dispersed.  
  
"Isn't he wonderful?" Quatre simpered, all sparkly again. Heero snorted. Quatre scowled. "You be quiet, Yuy. Just because you're asexual doesn't mean the rest of us have to be!"  
  
Heero laughed. "I'm not asexual, Quat, just haven't found the right person yet," he said.  
  
"Ha! You said person. See? You don't even know what you want," Quatre crowed.  
  
Heero gave a secretive smiled. Yes I do, he thought, thinking of his pen pal from Athens, Georgia. In their last email, they'd described each other. Shin, as was the boy's pen name, had said he was a fair height, with cobalt blue eyes that sometimes turned violet in certain light and certain situations. Shin had also said that he had chestnut brown hair that fell to his thighs so he had to braid it. His name wasn't really Shin, but until they were absolutely sure about each other, they wouldn't exchange them. Heero knew, though, that he really liked talking to this boy. Tonight they were going to try instant messenging each other, sort of like talking face to face.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Heero?" Quatre asked, strolling along beside his best friend as they headed for lunch.  
  
"Oh nothing," Heero said, the secretive smile back.  
  
"Oh, I already know," Quatre said, grinning. "It's your pen pal isn't it! I'm beginning to think you're in love." The blond began laughing. "That'll be the day. Heero Yuy Lowe in love. Bwahaha!"  
  
"Urusai, Quatre," Heero said good naturedly. Then an evil grin spread across his face. He sucked in a breath and..."Look, Glitter-san's waving at you!" he cried loudly. Quatre, along with most of the people in the corridor, spun around and started frantically looking around.  
  
"Where?! Where?!" Quatre cried, spinning in circles in his frenzy. He finally noticed Heero rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Unfortunately, so did several others. Quatre's usually sunny visage darkened. All the people in the corridor followed the blond as he slowly stalked up to the laughing Japanese teen.  
  
"Yuy?" Quatre whispered. Heero looked up questioningly, laughter still falling helplessly from his lips. "Run." Finally noticing the angry mob behind Quatre, Heero scrambled to his feet and began to back away slowly.  
  
"You don't have to do this Quat. We're all friends here, right?" Heero babbled. Quatre bared his teeth. "Right?" When he received no answer, Heero began to back away more rapidly. The mob let out a warlike howl and started after him. Screaming like a girl, Heero took off.  
  
###  
  
Panting while on his walk home, Heero ranted at an impassive Quatre. "How could you and your angry mob chase me ALL DAY!" he shouted, waving his satchel for emphasis.  
  
Quatre turned up his nose. "You deserved it, Yuy. How dare you lie about Momochi-kun?" he said, peeved.  
  
"I told you I was sorry, Quat. It was a joke, a joke!" Heero exclaimed. "I-- "  
  
"Woden, darling!" a cheery voice called. Heero groaned, it was his mother calling him by his childhood pet name. Woden meant Odin in Norse, which was his own father's name.  
  
Quatre grinned. "Woden, darling!" he simpered, batting his eyelashes at an embarassed Heero.  
  
"Kaasan!" Heero cried, hiding his face. Thalia came down the walkway from Heero's house and patted her son on the head. When Heero looked up, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My little bunny honey," she cooed, and reached out to cuddle him. Heero cried out in horror and ran away into his house. A moment later he leaned out his second floor window and called out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Q. No school, so let's see Lord of the Rings!" And the window slammed shut.  
  
Thalia giggled. "That boy," she said, grinning. She turned to Quatre and ruffled his hair. "And how are you, young Winner?" she asked.  
  
"I'm well, Mrs. Lowe," Quatre said politely, bowing low to her.  
  
She smiled. "Such a nice boy. Well, I'll be going. I'd normally invite you in, but there's something important I have to tell Heero. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Lowe. Sayonara," Quatre said, bowing again, then continuing on his way. Thalia entered her house and went upstairs to stand in front of Heero's closed door.  
  
"Heero, honey?" she called. No answer. "Heero, darling, I need to talk to you." Still no answer. "Fine then, I'll tell you from here." Thalia took a deep breath. "We're moving."  
  
At the speed of light, Heero's door flew open and slammed into the wall. He looked at his mother, clutching the doorjamb and breathing hard. "N-NANI?" he gasped.  
  
###TBC###  
  
Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Gay? Straight? Great in bed? Review and tell me, minna-san, and you'll get more OOC Heero and Quatre, and maybe a note from the mysterious pen pal!  
  
Ja ne, Miaka 


	2. Athens, Goergia?

I'm back, luvs! First, I wanna thank RilieDeAnnPotter5569, AtanvarneK, that reviewer who went by Me, and my best buddy CuriousDreamWeaver. I luv you all for being the first to review, and this quick update is for you. The next update will be a week in coming, most likely two chapters at once, so ^_^.  
  
P.S. CuriousDreamWeaver, you're the best ever. You've reviewed all my stories, joined my mailing list, and just been the absolute best fan ever. *huggles, then gets on one knee* Would you beta this fic for me?*  
  
Miaka  
  
P.P.S. I have several other fics in the works, and I'll need Betas for those too. Requirements for betaing my fics is as follows. 1) Have read and reviewed one or more of my fics, and 2) Is part of the ML listed at the end of this chapter. This is important since I need to be able to reach you easily. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Chapter Two: "Athen's Georgia?"  
  
[Shin, I write to you from my roof, as I have staked war against my mother and father. Earlier today, my kaasan decided that we would be moving. I do not know where because I ran away before she could tell me. I am very angry. I wish to stay in Japan and go to college. Anyway, how are you?  
  
Ja   
  
Odin]  
  
[Odin, I write to *you* from my comp in my room. I'm not fightin' with my parental units right now. I'm fine, tho. Had a great vacation out in Havana. Fuckin' awesome music, man. Anyway, you should make up with the mom. She loves ya, O-man, and she's prolly only movin' 'cuz of a new job or somethin'. Besides, isn't that kid you talk about all the time rich? Can't he come visit?  
  
Laters   
  
Shin  
  
P.S. Lay off the formal writin' babe. I'll IM you laters.]  
  
Heero finished reading the email from his pen pal, Shin, and prepared to answer it, when a call from his mother broke his concentration. A well of anger filled him, until Shin's words flitted through his head. Maybe he should make up with his kaasan. She hadn't really done anything. She had no control over the situation.  
  
Reconciled to apologizing for his behavior, Heero left Shin a small note to IM him after 10pm, then slipped off the roof and onto his second floor balcony. Walking into his room, he saw his mother sitting on his bed with one of her please-let-me-explain looks on her face.  
  
"Hey, honey," Thalia said softly, waiting as Heero moved into the room and set his laptop on his desk.  
  
"Kaasan," Heero said, slipping into his desk chair and turning to stare at her. "Did you need something?"  
  
Thalia pursed her lips, then sighed. You know what I'm here about, Woden. We have to talk about this sometime. We can't put it off anymore," she said.  
  
"Then talk," Heero said, his voice flat.  
  
Realizing that Heero wouldn't back down and forgive her just yet, Thalia did just that. "The reason we're moving is because of the Great Family Reunion," she said.  
  
"The what?" Heero asked, beginning to show a bit of interest. He turned fully to his mother and gave his undivided attention. Thalia smiled slightly.  
  
"The Great Family Reunion. Well, you remember I'm Greek, ne?" she asked. Heero nodded. "The Reunion is when everyone of my family gets together, maybe every twenty years or so, to check up on each other. Usually it's in Athens, Greece, but because of all the gods-er, family, we won't be doing it there this year."  
  
"What are you saying?" Heero asked, slightly confused. (A/N: Truth? I'm kinda confused too. ^_^;)  
  
"Since this year we can't go to Athens, Greece..." Thalia began. "We'll be going to Athens, Georgia." A strange look came over Heero's face and Thalia began to babble in nervousness. "It's kind of pointless, since you already know Greek and it would have worked there but everyone knows we always go to Greece and we want the Reunion not to have any uninvited guests so--"  
  
"Athens, Georgia?" Heero interrupted, cutting off his mother's babbling. Confused, Thalia nodded. Heero suddenly smiled sunnily, something the boy hardly ever did. He ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly, then looked at his watch. It was 9:56. "Oh Kami-sama, it's almost ten!" he cried. He gave his mother another hug and rushed to his table to snatch up his laptop. He turned and bowed to his mother. "I apologize for my behavior earlier, Kaasan. I understand that you are required to see your family. I am looking forward to this trip. Now if you will excuse me, I have to talk to my pen pal." And Heero disappeared out the door, leaving a stunned and confused mother behind.  
  
He hurried up another flight of stairs to the third floor storage area, then through a trap door to a little room he'd found when he was six and had been playing explorer with Quatre. He settled himself on a mound of blankets the two had smuggled up there, and switched on his laptop. He put in the appropriate codes and soon the mini comp was on. Heero quickly signed onto the internet, then located and activated the chat feature of his laptop. Someone came up almost immediately.  
  
Shinigami247 that u o-man?  
  
WingedAzian11Hai. Shin?  
  
Shinigami247 yep. in the flesh. kinda. so, 'sup?  
  
WingedAzian11 Not much. Well, that would be a lie. My mother just explained the trip to me.  
  
Shinigami247 what trip?  
  
WingedAzian11 You remember. When she said we were moving. We're not really moving, just going to visit some relatives.  
  
Shinigami247 oh, well that's kool  
  
WingedAzian11 It is more than just cool, Shin. She said we were going to Athens.  
  
Shinigami247 what, like greece? double kool!  
  
WingedAzian11 Iie, not Greece. Athens, Shin. Think about it.  
  
Shin said nothing for several moments, so Heero assumed he had left or something. But the little door beside Shin's name showed that the boy was still online, so Heero wasn't too worried.  
  
Shinigami247 um, are you sayin what i think ur sayin?  
  
WingedAzian11 *smirk* Depends. What do you think I am saying?  
  
Shinigami247 well, if i heard right (an im sure i did), u just said u aint goin to athens greece, but ur still goin to athens. now there's only one other athens i kno...  
  
WingedAzian11 Yes? *all out grin*  
  
Shinigami247 my guess would have to be athens, georgia. but that aint possible.  
  
WingedAzian11 Why can't it be possible? *curious*  
  
Shinigami247 cuz good things happen in threes and i've already had all my good things happen  
  
WingedAzian11 What do you mean?  
  
Shinigami247 well, this mornin i passed my history exam. this afternoon my brother wufei helped me fix my camaro so i could drive to school tomorrow, and i got an email from you  
  
WingedAzian11 You consider my email a good thing?  
  
Shinigami247 of course, o-dude. ur my best bud.  
  
WingedAzian11 Arigatou  
  
Shinigami247 no prob, buddy. but back to the subject at hand. u can't possibly be comin here, to georgia, to MY hometown. life just aint that good  
  
WingedAzian11 We'll see. I'm supposed to arrive at noon on Thursday, Gate 6. Meet me there and we'll see how impossible it was.  
  
Shinigami247 sure thing, sweetcakes. itsa date  
  
WingedAzian11 *blush* Whatever Shin.  
  
Shinigami247 ok, o-man. i'll stop teasin you. i gtg neway. but i got 1 thing to say.  
  
WingedAzian11 What is it?  
  
Shinigami247 i hope ur tellin the truth. cya laters, o-man.  
  
WingedAzian11 I wouldn't lie to you, Shin. Oyasumi.  
  
Shinigami247 nite nite o-chan. see ya thurs.  
  
Shingami247 signed off at 11:13pm  
  
Heero smiled and shut down his laptop. Be it emails or chatting, Shin never failed to bring a smile to his lips. He stood and left the storage area. Back in his room, he went to his personal vidphone (his family was wealthy in their own right) and punched in Quatre's personal vid number. A few rings later the blond's face appeared on the screen.  
  
{Heero? What's wrong? Why are you calling me after 10pm on a Friday night?} he asked, sounding extremely worried.  
  
"Well, this afternoon after my kaasan came and I ran off to my room, she came up and told me we're moving." Quatre's face went slack with shock, then he opened his mouth to protest. "But, we're going to Athens, Georgia for a family reunion and that's where Shin lives!" Heero said quickly.  
  
{Goergia? For a reunion?} Quatre murmured thoughtfully. Then surprise showed on his face. {Shin? Your pen pal, Shin?}  
  
"Yep," Heero said happily, his speech and demeanor a lot more relaxed than most were privy to see. He suddenly looked sad. "I'm going to miss you, though."  
  
The implications of Heero's imminent departure finally sank into Quatre's brain and the small blond began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Quat, don't cry! You know you can always visit me. Your dad will let you, of course," Heero pleaded, feeling guilty for sounding so happy when he knew Quatre would miss him. The blond boy didn't have a lot of real friends, only crushes and acquintances because of his money. "And I promise I'll come back."  
  
Quatre sniffed and wiped his eyes, then blew into an ornately decorated white hankerchief. "Tha's okay, 'eero," he said into the piece of cloth. "I'm sorry for makin' you feel guilty." He sniffed once more, then put the cloth somewhere Heero couldn't see off screen. Quatre smiled encouragingly. "You get to see Shin, and I can't be sad about that. You need someone, Heero. Someone besides me, I mean. A new friend, maybe even a boyfriend."  
  
"Quatre~," Heero whined, blushing. He never did like talking about his preferences, even if Kyoto was incredibly liberal about these things. "What if Shin doesn't swing that way?"  
  
"Oh, pfft, Heero. It's so obvious that he likes you. Don't you notice in his emails? I read a few a while back. The guy totally digs you," Quatre said, giggling. He grinned, then his smile brightened. "You know, I gotta see this. Is he meeting you at the gate?"  
  
"Hai," Heero said, confused.  
  
"Well then, I think I'll be coming with you. I wanna meet this Shin person, and see his face when he first sees you," the blond said.  
  
"Nani?" Heero gasped, staring at blond like he'd grown another head.  
  
"Just like you said, Heero, my father wouldn't refuse me anything. And I want to go with you," Quatre said. "Now be a good boy and email me your flight information, ne?"  
  
Heero continued to stare at Quatre for several moments, then shook himself out of it and nodded. "You'll receive it in a moment or two. Ja ne." And he cut the connection. Stunned, Heero sat on his bed, lost in thought.  
  
###TBC###  
  
Sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't figure out a way to end it properly. Anyway, next is the flight and subsequent meeting between Shin and Odin, so I'll see you next time.  
  
P.S. Anyone who wishes to draw fanart for any scene in this story or any of my other ones, email me at miaka@myway.com. Appreciate it! ^_^ Also, most of it will be posted on my GundamWing/Harry Potter ML, Spandex_Hogwarts (www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/spandex_hogwarts). If you want access to this art, or an easy way to get update for certain authors, sign up and enjoy!  
  
JA! 


	3. Welcome to Athens, Population: Enough

Hey! Since everyone seems to like this fic so much, I'm posting it as quickly as I can. Anyone who has been reading my Too Much Coffee Too Early In The Morning, it is on hiatus because I want to type a few chapters in advance.   
  
Also, Link Worshipper, thank you for pointing out that little problem in the plot for me. I didn't notice it. Good eye. I hear you're good friends with Sao. Since she's my best friend, and she says good things about you, I'll take any advice you're willing to give me. Kudos on your fics, 'specially Smells Like Teen Spirit. Thanks again. ^_^  
  
Miaka  
  
Chapter Three: "Welcome to Athens, Georgia. Population: Enough"  
  
Eight days after that fateful discussion with his mother and Quatre, Heero sat in first class on the plane to Athens, Georgia Thursday morning, thoroughly confused.  
  
You see, poor Heero had been under the impression that he and his family would be riding in second class, but apparently things don't work like that when a Winner is in your flight party. The week before, after receiving the flight information, Quatre called the airport and got himself added on. But along with that his prestige got them first class seats and three square meals in one hour. Heero was still slightly stunned, and had stared at the bubbly blond for the past hour as he chattered on.  
  
"...and we can stay in one of my estates until you're more settled. My sister Fadir should have no problem with it. She's not married and the manor has more than enough room for a few more people," the blond said, smiling at Thalia, Odin and Heero. "And did you know Heero already has a friend living here? He'll be meeting us at the gate, of course. I wonder what he looks like? I spoke to him through an email once. He said...."  
  
Heero drowned out Quatre's voice by putting on his CD player and blasting Dir en Grey's MASK through the headphones. As the song reached its peak, Heero booted up his laptop and signed on to his Instant Messenger. Shin was, of course, waiting for him.  
  
Shinigami247 odin? u already here? i thought u said noon  
  
WingedAzian11 I did. I am currently on my flight there.  
  
Shinigami247 oh, well then ohayo. that's how u say it, ne? i've been practicin  
  
WingedAzian11 Hai, that's correct. Ohayo.  
  
Shinigami247 cool. so, wassup?  
  
WingedAzian11 Remember Quatre? He heard that I was going to be meeting you today, so he booked a seat on my flight. He's here with me now.  
  
Shinigami247 really? can i talk to him?  
  
WingedAzian11 Sure. Let me tell him to sign on.  
  
Shinigami247 ok. i'll wait.  
  
Heero looked over at Quatre and waved a hand. "Quat?" he said.  
  
"Hai, Heero?" Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"Could you log on to your laptop and go on your IM. Shin wants to talk to you," Heero said. Quatre grinned and nodded. A moment later he was on.  
  
DesertPrince180 signed on at 10:52 am  
  
DesertPrince180 Hello.  
  
WingedAzian11 Welcome, Quatre.  
  
Shinigami247 ohayo, q-bean  
  
DesertPrince180 Q-Bean?  
  
WingedAzian11 Shin has a penchant for giving people nicknames. Basically mutilating what he started with.  
  
DesertPrince180 Oh. That's understandable. He *is* American, after all. ^_^  
  
Shinigami247 hey! i resent that _  
  
DesertPrince180 He's funny, Heero. I like him.  
  
Shinigami247 heero?  
  
WingedAzian11 Quatre!!  
  
DesertPrince180 *blush* Gomen ne.  
  
Shinigami247 hey, what's goin on? sumthin wrong?  
  
WingedAzian11 Iie, Shin. Look, I think we should go. I'll talk to you when I get there, ne?  
  
Shinigami247 *pouts* sure, o-chan. whatever. i'll be holdin' a sign for you, k?  
  
WingedAzian11 Hai. Ja ne.  
  
DesertPrince180 It was nice meeting you, Shin  
  
Shinigami247 ditto, q-bean. guess i'll be seein' u at the gate too, ne? just gotta modify my sign then. laters  
  
DesertPrince180 Good bye.  
  
Shinigami247 signed off at 11:30pm  
  
DesertPrince180 signed off at 11:30pm  
  
WingedAzian11 signed off at 11:31pm  
  
Heero shut down his laptop and sighed, then turned to glare at Quatre. The blond grinned back sheepishly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Thalia asked, her hand wrapped around her sleeping husband's arm. Odin Lowe Sr. was a tall, well built man with messy black hair and grey eyes you couldn't see at the moment. He was very handsome, and gave Heero his slanted eyes and strong bone structure.  
  
"Quatre just told Shin my real name," Heero said, shooting another venomous glare at the blond. Quatre rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Heero. I'm just so used to calling you by this name," he said. Then he glared. "And what do you mean? Odin is your real name, and that's what he knows you by!"  
  
Heero blushed. "I never thought of it that way," he said. "I'm just so used to Heero now that I think it's my proper name."  
  
"It's just the name you give true friends, Woden," Thalia said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Your father and I are the same."  
  
"You have special names too?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes. My special name is Tali. Only family and friends know it. Odin's special name is Din-chan," she said.  
  
"Din-chan? Just like that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Not many people know it. You know how your father gets," Thalia continued.  
  
"Who knows how I get?" came a rumbling voice masked slightly by sleep. Beside her, Odin Lowe Sr. stirred, eyelids rising to reveal grey irises.  
  
"Everyone, anata," Thalia said with a laugh. Before anyone could say more, a voice crackled over the intercom of the plane.  
  
[Good morning, passengers. We will be arriving in Athens in just a moment. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. Turn off all electronic equipment including laptops, CD players and cellular phones. Thank you, and enjoy the last of this flight]  
  
Once the voice faded away, the Lowe's and young Master Winner obeyed. Laptops entered cases, cell phones reunited with sleeves and holders, and diskmen rejoined their bags. Soon they were reorganized and all happily restrained by the seatbelts. Heero felt as they began to descend. After a good ten minutes, the intercom sounded again.  
  
[Good afternoon, passengers. It is 5 minutes to noon, and we will be touching down in about a minute. Please sit tight and we'll be at the Gate shortly.]  
  
The plane touched down and hopped a little with the impact. Quatre jumped a bit, a little scared. He had never flown before, as his father saw no reason to travel much. Actually, the Arabian boy had grown up with Heero in Kyoto.  
  
[Passengers, we have just docked at Gate 6. Unfasten your seatbelts, retrieve all belongings and carry-ons, and have a nice stay here in Athens, Goergia. Thank you for flying Air Pacific. ^_^]  
  
Grinning, Heero and Quatre hurried the adults, then dashed off the plane and skidded to a halt. They waited until Thalia and Odin were beside them before moving off towards a seat in one of the waiting areas. Heero looked around a bit, almost afraid to see Shin. Quatre was not so limited.  
  
The blond Arab hopped up on one of the seats and scanned the large gate area. "Long chestnut braid, ne?" he asked, moving from seat to seat for a thorough look. Aquamarine blue eyes spotted a boy of medium height that matched Heero's description. The boy was holding a sign that said, 'Welcome, O-chan!' a big scribble mark, then a lopsided 'and Q-bean!' added.  
  
"I see him, Heero!" Quatre cried, jumping down and waving at Heero's face. "Look, look!" The blond pointed toward the boy.  
  
Nervous, Heero turned his head and searched for the boy Quatre thought was Shin. When he spotted him, a shock went through him from head to toe. He was just like he'd said he would be! Long, braided chestnut hair that looked soft to the touch, black priest's garb with black riding pants, and those expressive cobalt blue eyes that were currently violet, probably from excitement. The clincher was the ridiculous sign the boy was holding, with Heero's and Quatre's nick names on it.  
  
"Kaasan, that's him," Heero said softly, pointing through the crowd at the lost-looking American boy. Thalia followed her son's finger, and smirked. So that was the boy her Woden was infatuated with.  
  
"Him, hm? Well, lets go say 'hey', sweetie. Come along, Quatre." And Thalia Lowe herded her hesitating family toward the blue eyed boy standing near the gate. When they were in hearing distance, she called out. "Shin!" she said.  
  
The boy whipped around and searched for the speaker. Thalia waved a hand and Shin spotted her. He looked confused. Thalia waved him over.  
  
"Kaasan~!" Heero whined, embarassed. He hid himself behind Quatre and tried very hard to make himself disappear. He knew his face was as red as a tomato. When Shin reached them, Heero tried his hardest to climb into Quatre's skin.  
  
"Um, do I know you, ma'am?" the braided boy asked politely, tilting his head to the side in question. Thalia smiled, this boy was endearing.  
  
"Not particularly, young man. Thalia Lowe. Hajimemashite," she said, holding one manicured hand out. Suprised, Shin took it. Beside her, Heero's father waved.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Yoroshiku," he said ackwardly, shaking her hand carefully. It was obvious he was unused to speaking Japanese, but he did a good job.  
  
Quatre grinned. It was time for the kicker. He stepped forward. "Quatre Winner desu. Yoroshiku, Duo Maxwell," he said, taking Shin's other hand and making the American boy drop his poster. Quatre spotted it and smiled.  
  
"Ya know, I met a kid about thirty minutes ago named Quatre. It didn't strike me as a common name, though," Duo said, grinning. Quatre grinned back. "So if I'm not mistaken, I just met Q-bean, this woman man here must be Thalia Lowe, and O-chan should be right...here!" Duo pulled Quatre gently out of the way to reveal a blushing Heero. Standing together, the height difference between Duo and Heero was very noticable.  
  
Still unbearably nervous, Heero reached a hand out. He didn't notice the trembling when he grasped Duo's hands. "Heero Yuy Lowe," he said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Welcome to Athens, Goergia, O-babe," Duo said with a wink. They all laughed while Heero blushed.  
  
###TBC###  
  
Okay, CRAPPY ending, I know. I can't even look at it. *cringe* I'll try to do better next time, ne?  
  
Ja. Miaka 


	4. Getting to Know You, Part I

First off, everyone please give it up for Bluefire2heart for kickin' my sorry butt in gear for this chapter and the next one coming. Even though I did get annoyed with you, Blue, I thank you for making me remember that I do have other stories than HPCoF. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Also, I'd like to bow to LinkWorshipper, because I think it is very cool to review my chapter. And even cooler to allow me to post her stories on my new website, Smudge of Ink.

And some comments for the others...

nekomoongirl - Quat will stay with Heero in Athens for the rest of his highschool life, and visit his famly on holidays and stuff. Actually, he was pretty much living alone in Japan, so no worries.

Blue Rondo - thanks for reviewing. Odd? really?

Cherrii - sorry for the late update. Life and stuff.

Saotoshi - I don't even have to say anything. Tell me when i see you

Starlit Hope - thanks!

Demonio Espanol - You are by far the most entertaining reviewer I've ever gotten. This one's for you, babe! I'll try to work on Too Much Coffee.

Die Spitze - exactly!

CuriousDreamWeaver - glomps you never let me down! I swear, you review everything I do! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Next chapter of HPCoF is for you!

HeeroDuo1x2x1- I won't kill you, you're too cool. And please, please, please, if you see a scene you like, draw it. I'll try to make this fic more interesting, just for you .

Ashly - on sugar much? yeah, 2x1 rocks. I actually wrote one where Heero was such a little bitch in it until the end (and I mean bitch as in weak and emotional). But yeah, as u can see, I'm better now.

Yaoi Angel -thanks for adding me to your favs. And thanks for the constructive criticism. You dont; get that much, believe me. And if you truly believe you have my fic pinned, tell me what you think you know. I'll enjoy telling you you're wrong.

DrkNuriko - No comment. You're the best and that's all there is to it.

It'd also like to thank:

Cheery Wolf, Hikaru, Baby-Trix, sapphire-wolf1, SnakeMistress, Atanvarnek, and Me (whoever the hell you are.)

Oh, and that last anonymous, just so you know, in every official picture seen of Heero, if you look really close, he's more feminine looking than all the other guys. Seriously.

Now ignore me and focus on the story!

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You, Part I

After the initial greetings, Heero's family, along with Quatre, disappeared, giving some excuse about getting luggage and being right back. They left Heero there, alone and nervous, with Duo. Luckily the braided boy was talkative.  
  
"So, Heero, is it? I never would have guessed," he said, watching closely as Heero fidgeted.  
  
"My real name is Odin Yuy Lowe Jr., but my friends call me Heero," he explained, pushing some of his messy brown hair out of his Prussian blue eyes. "How about you? Shin is a long stretch from Duo."  
  
"Shin is short for Shinigami, one of the first Japanese words I Iearned. I'm known at school as Shinigami, but my friends call me Duo," Duo answered, smiling and making Heero's heart flutter. Who knew this meeting would affect him so much? "Anyway, how do you like Athens so far?"  
  
The pair stood at the large window that looked out over the airport runways. Beyond the airport, mountains could be seen, and small streams. The sun was high in the sky, shining down and revealing the late October snows that graced the mountains occasionally.  
  
"It's beautiful," Heero said, smiling a bit. "We were supposed to go to Athens, Greece, but this is just as good. Especially since I got to meet you in person." This time Heero's smile was directed at Duo.  
  
"Hey thanks, Hee-chan. Glad someone cares," Duo said, grinning.  
  
"H-Hee-chan?" Heero sputtered, face red with embarassment. "Don't call me that!"  
  
Duo pouted. "Ahh, why not? I can't call you Odin all the time," he whined. His big blue eyes widened, then glistened with fake tears. "Pwease?"  
  
Heero huffed, then nodded at the braided American, unable to resist those beautiful puppy dog eyes. "Yatta!" Duo cried happily, throwing his arms around Heero. "Now we'll be real best buds! Come on, gimme a nickname too!" His excitement was evident as he hopped from foot to foot.  
  
Glancing around him, Heero noticed several of the airport attendances laughing at Duo's antics. It wasn't in a bad way, though. It looked good natured. Maybe they knew him?  
  
"Hee-chan? Gimme a nickname! Come on, a good one, ok?" Duo said, interrupting his thoughts. Heero pretended to think really hard, but he already had a good one in mind.  
  
"Baka," he said, smirking slightly. Duo released him and looked confused for a second. His brow furrowed and his nose wiggled cutely while he thought. 'Kawaii,' Heero thought, before he could stop himself. Duo really was pretty cute, though, with the childish disposition, heart-shaped face, button nose and long rope of hair. He probably stole hearts all the time.

"I can't remember what that means," Duo whined, flashing the puppy dog eyes at Heero again. "Tell me, Hee-chan."

Heero shook his head, smiling at the picture Duo made. "Iie. You'll have to find out for yourself," he said, smirking. He glanced at his watch and his smirk disappeared. "We have to meet my parents at the baggage claim. Come on." Heero headed in the direction he had seen Quatre and his parents go. Duo obediently followed. For a few minutes, Heero walked around the airport, trying to follow the weird maps displayed. Finally, he gave up and threw himself into a chair with a huff, muttering about 'inefficient maps' and 'incompetent help'.

Duo grinned cheekily, tugging on a strand of Heero's hair. "Aww, Hee-chan, there's nothing wrong with the airport," he said, laughing. He grabbed Heero's hand. "Come on, I'll show you." And with that, Duo dragged him to a kiosk and charmed directions out of the middle aged woman working at it. Then Duo took off in the direction she'd pointed out. "Baggage claim D, right? D...where is it...no, that's F....D! There it is! Come on, Hee-chan! I think I see your little blond friend!"

Effectively dragged over to his parents, and winded (A/N: This Heero doesn't workout, unlike the Heero from the show) Heero tried to smile while clutching his racing heart. It wasn't only racing because of the mad dash, though. The entire time, Duo had held his hand, sending pleasurable tingles through his entire frame. There was just something about the braided boy that made him feel strange and light headed. Kind of how Quatre looked when he stared at Glitter-san back home. That reminded him...

"Quatre?" Heero said, waving his friend over.

"Ne, Heero?" Quatre said, smiling that soft angel's smile he always had going for the public.

"I just realized, I never asked you how you felt about leaving Glitter-san like that. Won't you miss him?" Heero asked, smirking evilly. Quatre blushed deeply, then shook it off and stood taller.

"I have realized," he began, in a diplomatic voice. "That Glitter-san, er, I mean Momochi-kun is only one man, albeit a very desirable one, and I must let him go for some other lucky girl or boy to have. That said, I will now actively scope out Athens, in the hope that someone of Momochi-kun's caliber resides here."

Heero looked at Quatre as if he'd just told him he'd been dating Barney and they had a little one on the way. "Right," he said, shaking his head. "So you gave up on Glitter-san to look for a new boy toy?"

"Well, yes," Quatre said, as if it was obvious. He might look sweet and innocent, but he was shallow on some counts.

"Scoping out the playing field, Q-bean?" Duo interrupted. Both boys turned to him. "I know a few guys who'll be glad to meet you. Interested?"

Quatre shrugged. It wasn't his usual way, but he'd take what he could get for now. "Sure." Hefting one of his bags, he turned back to assist Thalia with one of her's. Heero grabbed both his bags and Duo snatched one from his hands, sending him a grin. "Okay, then. A Winner limo should be waiting for us outside. Duo, you are welcome to join us."

Duo's smile faded for a moment, then came back 1000 watts and he nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll show you to the pick up strip." He began leading them to the front of the airport.

"Better be a Mitsubishi," Thalia Lowe muttered, gaining a laugh from everyone but Duo, who didn't get the inside joke.

Heero hid a smile, extremely happy. This Athens thing was the best thing to ever happen to him.

TBC

How'd you like it? More to come soon. Also, this is actually the second version of this fic. The first version is in notebook form. It's very good, and very different. If anyone wants to read it, tell me and I'll have it typed up in no time. It's about the same length of this one so far. Review, my lovelies.


End file.
